


The Hands of a Setter

by orphan_account



Series: AkaKage Weekend 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama understands why people love to have sex with volleyball setters; their hands are magic, and their handjobs are absolutely fucking divine. Especially when you're blindfolded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hands of a Setter

**Author's Note:**

> It is January 1st here and I literally just threw this together in like half an hour to forty minutes, so apologies if it's garbage. Also, I don't have that much experience writing smut, so this is kind of an experiment. Akaashi and Kageyama might be a little bit OOC too.

Tobio can’t help but arch, gasping for breath, as he feels the smooth caress of calloused fingers run up the length of his torso, slightly ticklish as fingertips brush against his hardened nipples. He can’t see a thing and that makes the experience of lying pliant beneath Keiji’s hands all the more erotic.

“K-Keiji,” he breathes. “Keiji …”

“Tell me what you want, Tobio,” says Keiji in a measured voice. He slides his hands down Tobio’s chest, lightly pinching his nipples before continuing over the expanse of his ribcage, then down to his stomach. “What do you want me to do?”

“Keiji j-just— _please_ —”

“I won’t know what you want until you say something. Come on, I know you can speak. Just tell me what you want me to do.”

Tobio knows Keiji’s smiling down at him, can hear the faint amusement in his voice. He enjoys this, teasing and tormenting Tobio to the point where his tongue sits heavy and useless in his mouth, and all his mind can concentrate on is the pleasure he wants, the pleasure he needs but isn’t receiving because he’s being driven to the point where he can’t speak—all from a few caresses from those magnificent hands of Keiji’s.

“I don’t—k-know—anything, just … Keiji, p- _please_!”

The bed dips around Tobio’s legs as Keiji moves back to sit between them, instead of straddling Tobio’s waist like before. Tobio’s keenly aware of his own nakedness, cock hot and heavy against his stomach, dribbling pre-cum that pools in his bellybutton.

“What do you want, Tobio?” Keiji asks. He brushes a hand lightly over Tobio’s cock and he bucks up with a sharp gasp, trying to find the hand that’s not there anymore. If only he could see—“You want me to touch you there? Is that what you want?”

“Y-yes! Keiji, yes! T- _there_!”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes I’m sure_! I’m _fucking_ sure! _Akaashi Keiji_ j-just—!”

Keiji chuckles. “Sorry. I guess I’m teasing you too much.”

Tobio wants to say something sarcastic, but the hand wrapping around his cock causes his brain to short-circuit. It’s so unexpected that he cries out and bucks up, seeking more of the delicious heat, the tightness with which Keiji grips him as he strokes slowly, up and down with a short twist just beneath the head that always has Tobio’s toes curling, eyes rolling back into his head.

Tobio’s almost in love with Keiji’s hands more than Keiji himself. Ever since they entered into a relationship with each other, Tobio’s become keenly aware of why “setters’ hands” was always spoken with passion. Understands why people love sex with volleyball setters. He wonders if Keiji had the same epiphany about him.

His orgasm hits him from out of nowhere, and it’s a quiet but no less powerful one; he twitches, jerks and undulates underneath Keiji, mouth hanging wide open in a desperate but futile attempt to draw breath. Pleasure white-hot, seemingly endless, Tobio’s hands are grasping for purchase on anything they can find; the bedsheets, his own body, the headboard above him—anything to ground him.

 _Fucking wow_ , is his first thought when he finally starts to come down. He still twitches as he rides out the aftershocks. It’s been a while since he’s had an orgasm that strong. All he wants to do is melt into the mattress …

“It’s not over yet,” says Keiji. “Your refractory period is ten minutes and I’m still hard. Believe me, when you get hard again, I’m gonna ride you so hard that the orgasm you just had will pale in comparison. You won’t know your own name when I’m through with you, my dear.”

Even though Tobio whimpers, he’s desperately looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, Kageyama's hands and feet are not restrained. What I didn't mention is that Kageyama, in my headcanon, doesn't feel comfortable having his hands and feet bound, leaving him completely helpless. Akaashi trusts Kageyama to leave the blindfold on no matter what, and to date Kageyama always has. 
> 
> It took two minor panic attacks after bondage sex for Kageyama to tell Akaashi he wasn't comfortable with it. After giving him a reprimanding flick on the forehead for not mentioning it sooner, Akaashi cuddled Kageyama for hours to make him feel better, and never tried restraining Kageyama again. 
> 
> Also yes, Akaashi did have a similar epiphany about Kageyama's hands. It was no less mind-blowing. Handjobs from Kageyama are downright sinful.


End file.
